


Cyan

by lusumnaturae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusumnaturae/pseuds/lusumnaturae
Summary: Logan attempts to understand what others will not so much as glance at.He gains knowledge— and something more. Something he did not consider.





	Cyan

After their altercation, the other sides figured they would despise each other. To be fair, they were complete opposites. Remus— this unhinged creativity, answering to nothing and no-one— and Logan— ever the realist, living every hour of his life on a strict schedule. Remus did throw a _shuriken_ at his face— so it was to be expected that Logan would harbour some resentment for the man.

Logan supposed he _should_ hate him— or at the very least, avoid him. However, Logan couldn’t bring himself to such a black-and-white view. The nature of his whole being was to assess— to consider the facts before him, and form the most beneficial course of action. _Hating_ Remus— isolating him, attempting to silence him— was not helpful, and, as they found out, would only bring him back full-force. To help _themselves_, they should listen to Remus, and seek to understand him. They should accept his input— attempt to find the root of his offensive thoughts.

This is what Logan had in mind, standing in the middle of Remus’ room.

It was a dingy place. Cracks in the wall, leaks in the ceiling. Messy— plastic bottles and wrappers littering the floor, various papers pinned to wall space, weapons lying haphazardly across the area. It felt cramped. As though, one might forget to breathe. A vague memory of Roman’s room passed through his mind. It was similar to this. A little lighter, more cheerful— but quite the same.

“I sensed someone was in my room, but, _my_,” a voice came from the stairwell, “this _is_ a surprise.”

Logan turned to find Remus dragging his Morningstar, a thump resounding each time it hit a stair. His eyes flitted in its direction.

Remus stopped on the small landing and glanced behind him. “Oh, _do_ forgive me, I figured Roman was on one of his tirades, again.”

Logan had his hands behind his back as he tapped his middle finger and thumb together. Calculating.

“Does he have them often?”

Remus descended the last couple of stairs and walked past him to sit on the couch, “Once every full moon— we know how hot headed he can get.” He set the weapon down, resting against the seat.

Logan hummed in agreement.

“Now, Logan,” Remus spoke from his sunken position, “to address the dildo in the room— which one of them dared you to come here?” he continued. "Not _Patton_, surely. I could _never_ imagine him condoning such a thing." 

He tapped his fingers once more. Considering.

“I came of my own will.”

Remus bore an expression of exaggerated shock, and said, “Clearly, I’m not the only one with a few screws loose.”

“I assure you, I’m not a machine of _any_ kind.”

“_I_ never insinuated that.”

They looked at each other. It seemed they were playing a game. Logan could strategise— and Remus liked to have fun.

A tap— “You have some knowledge of us.”

He scoffed, “You take me as a fool?”

“No,” he delivers, “I take you as someone to be understood.”

Didn’t take long for Logan to win.

Remus tensed. His face dropped. Thinking, interpreting. Calculating.

He smiled. A hesitant, small contortion.

Logan regarded it as a promise.

He smiled back.


End file.
